


Fuck Me Forgetful

by starof-insomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Fuck Me [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drinking, Explicit Consent, FFXV Kink Week 2018, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Insertion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starof-insomnia
Summary: Prompto caught Noctis cheating on him, and in revenge, went to the bar to find a guy to get back at him with. Prompto meets Gladio, who is more than willing to fuck him, for a price that is. Prompto finds out later that Gladio is an incubus. Prompto finds himself caring very little about that tiny detail.





	Fuck Me Forgetful

Prompto sighs softly as he sits at the bar, ordering another shot. He wants to forget what he just saw in their- Noctis’ bed. He wants to forget the screaming match that ensued. He just wants to forget Noctis right now, and maybe find someone to fuck him. Sure, maybe revenge fucking isn’t the best idea, but he just wants to feel like someone needs him right now, since clearly his boyfriend doesn’t. He looks around the bar, and his eyes land on the biggest man he’s ever seen in his life. 

Prompto gets to his feet, a smirk coming to his lips. He moves down to the end and sits on the stool beside him. “Hiya. The name’s Prompto. Can I buy you a drink, big guy?” Prompto brushes his arm against his forearm, smiling up at him. The man seems to be bigger up close, and quite intimidating, but he doesn’t back down. This could be the best sex he ever has. 

The man looks down at him, eyes a little wide with surprise at first, then he nods. “Gladio. Yes, whiskey.” He flags down the bartender, then looks down at the blond again. “You looking for something from me?” 

Prompto blushes a little and nods. “I was hoping maybe we could talk for a little bit, drink a little more.” His hand touches Gladio’s thigh softly and moves inwards. “Then we could get out of here, head back to your place, and maybe have some rough sex.” Prompto rubs circles into the jeans on Gladio’s inner thigh. The big man lets out a quiet laugh, and nods. 

“Why don’t we skip right to the last part. I have some alcohol at home we can down, if you want.” Gladio throws down the money to cover his tab then stands up. Prompto smiles excitedly, and puts down the cash to cover his own before bounding after Gladio, pressing close when an arm is wrapped around his shoulders. Prompto looks over at his motorbike as they pass it, but decides that driving in the state he’s in would be a little difficult, and waits while Gladio calls them a cab. 

As soon as the phone is hung up, Prompto grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him down into a kiss, groaning softly at the taste of hard liquor. There’s a smokey taste beneath it, almost like this man was smoking or eating something smoked before he came to the bar. Prompto doesn’t bother trying to dominate the kiss, he wants to be used tonight. He doesn’t want to be the one doing everything. 

The cab driver honks at them, which catches Gladio’s attention. He smirks down at Prompto, then opens the door for him. Gladio sits close to him, pressing his lips to Prompto’s ear. “What do you want me to do with you tonight?” He purrs, then pulls away to give the driver his address. One of his hands is on Prompto’s inner thigh, mocking the movements from the bar, and the other is around his shoulders, tilting his head up so he has access to the pale skin of his neck. 

Prompto’s letting out tiny gasps. “I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my cheating boyfriend,” he whispers back, hoping that the cab driver doesn’t hear him. Gladio’s lips pause on his neck, then bite down almost hard enough to draw blood. Prompto whines softly at the feeling and grabs onto his arm. “Heeeey!” He rubs the spot when Gladio’s mouth finally leave it. 

“You’ve got a deal, blondie. I’ll let you use me for that. It’s my job, after all,” he says as the cab comes to a stop. He pays the driver and gets out, leading a confused Prompto upstairs to his apartment. 

“What do you mean it’s your job?” He asks as soon as the door closes behind them. Gladio heads to the kitchen and gets out the promised alcohol before finally looking at Prompto, teeth glittering in the half light as he smirks. 

“Ah, I’m an incubus. A sex demon,” Gladio explains. “And I exchange sexual favours to people for something. Usually some kind of pain for me to feed off of. You seem to have plenty of that. Sometimes I change them into demons as well, but never without permission. Don’t look at me like that, I’m not gonna hurt you. This thing is purely about sex for me. Others, yeah you have to be careful, but you know that I’m here to fuck and you’re here to get rid of that pain. Let me take it from you, huh?” 

Gladio comes over to Prompto, who doesn’t move. He looks up at Gladio, and for the first time sees the horns on his head. He reaches up, running his fingers gently along the bumpy surface, before grabbing them and pulling him down by them, smashing their lips together. Gladio grunts softly against his lips, then presses him back against the wall. He makes quick work of Prompto’s clothes, smirk hidden by the kiss. His fingers explore the smooth expanse of Prompto’s body, then breaks away so he can admire it. “Damn, blondie, didn’t think you’d look so good,” he breathes, then undresses himself. 

Prompto’s eyes are locked to his body as more and more tanned skin is exposed. He licks his lips in anticipation, then gasps when he sees the size of Gladio’s cock. “Holy shit…” he whispers, voice shaking softly. He reaches out and strokes the length of it. “I’ve never seen a dick this big, not even in porn.” The feeling of it in his hands makes his own cock throb. 

Gladio smirks down at him, then tips his head up. “That’s because I’m an incubus, baby. Are you ready to try it out?” He captures Prompto’s lips once more, lifting him up to carry him to the bedroom. Prompto’s hands tug on his horns and hair, groaning softly into his mouth. 

“I want you so bad, Gladio. I want you to fuck me so hard my legs don’t cooperate tomorrow morning. And then I want you to do it again,” Prompto whispers, grinding down on him. He gasps, then giggles softly when he’s tossed down on the bed. 

“Be careful what you wish for, baby doll. I’m might fuck you so hard that you never walk again,” Gladio gets on top of him, biting his ear softly. Prompto sighs in pleasure, laying back happily. He spreads his legs for the man on top of him, pulling on his horns again, since he noticed that Gladio seems to like it. Their lips smash together again, biting and nipping before Gladio shoves his tongue into Prompto’s mouth. 

Prompto shivers when he hears the sound of the lube being opened, and spreads his legs a little more. Gladio’s fingers feel huge against his entrance, so he’s glad when he starts with one. Noctis’ fingers are slimmer, is the dull thought in the back of his mind, but it goes away when Gladio pushes a finger into his prostate. He lets out a soft whine of pleasure and clenches around it before relaxing again. The second finger surprises him, then the third draws another pleasured noise. 

Prompto’s head presses back into the bed as Gladio nips his neck and stretches him slowly, pushing his fingers into his prostate a few times. Prompto gasps and arches his back, eyes flying open when Gladio’s mouth is suddenly on his nipple, tugging with his teeth. Prompto’s mind blanks as he suddenly comes, back arching off the bed. 

“Fuuuuck…” Prompto relaxes into the sheets. “That… That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life,” he whispers, moving to run his hand through Gladio’s hair. His fingers finally slide out of him and wipe against the comforter. He pours lubricant into his hand and rubs it over his cock. 

“You might want to hold on. It’s gonna hurt at first,” Gladio warns, kissing on his neck softly. “You should stay relaxed, alright? I’ll go slow, then you can tell me when you’re ready.” 

Prompto nods, putting his arms around Gladio’s shoulders. When he feels the head against his loose hole, he looks up at Gladio, then pulls him down into a kiss. Prompto’s nails dig into Gladio’s shoulders as his cock slowly sinks into him. It burns, and Prompto breaks the kiss to take a deep breath. “Fuck…” he whimpers, burying his face in his shoulder. 

Gladio pauses to pour more lube on Prompto’s ass and his dick, then pushes into him more. When they’re finally flush against each other, Prompto’s face is slick with sweat. He looks up at Gladio with wide eyes, and Gladio can’t help but kiss him hard. He pushes Prompto flat onto the bed and sits back to look down at him. “Gods above, you look delicious like this.” He presses down on the outline of his cock in Prompto’s belly. 

Prompto groans, clenching around him to try to adjust to the feeling of being this full. He grips the sheets and shifts, whining loudly at the feeling. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. You’re so fucking big, Gladio,” he whimpers out, squeezing his eyes shut. A few moments more pass before he finally is relaxing and breathing properly. He looks up at Gladio and smiles slowly, reaching up to touch his hair. 

“Alright. I’m ready. Use my body. I need to forget him, Gladio. Please,” Prompto begs, tears welling into his eyes. “Please.” 

Gladio nods, leaning down and licking away he tear that falls before slowly pulling out and thrusting back into him. The pace is slow at first, he doesn’t want to destroy this human, just make him delirious with pleasure. The thrusts hurt at first but soon Prompto is a moaning mess. One particularly well aimed thrust has him screaming Gladio’s name and gripping the sheets. 

Gladio smirks down at him. He bites down on Prompto’s neck, taking his own payment as promised. He holds his hips hard enough to bruise and fucks him harder, groaning loudly at the feeling of him clenching hard as he comes. Gladio jerks him through his orgasm, only stopping when Prompto whines at the overstimulation. A few more thrusts is all Gladio decides to last, and he comes inside of Prompto. 

Gladio slowly pulls his softening cock from his body, and smirks at how gaped open he is. “You’d make a beautiful incubus, Prompto, if you wanted to be,” he purrs, running his forefinger along Prompto’s lower lip. “I could fuck you like this every night, we could be together. Then you really would forget about that asshole. What do you say?” 

“Yes…” 

“Yes?” 

“Yes, Gladio, yes… Turn me into an incubus,” Prompto says, grabbing his hand and leaning his cheek on it. “Turn me into one. Please.” 

“Okay, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Size Difference


End file.
